felorfandomcom-20200213-history
Vash' Gar
The road to redemption is paved by a path of life and death! Let my tale tell you a story of how the battle between them ends! for it has been written on the battlefield for which I stand. " prophet of war" Vash' Gar, the Demoralizer " Stand by my side and the fire within shall never extinguish!" " The Call of War" " Come brother, come sister, stand strong on your own, together we fight to protect our home" " Glory awaits us, victory will come, the fires of war unite us as one" " My Blood spilled on the battlefield first, and in the end the last, may no man or beast come between us and our path" " So raise arms, stand strong, to battle we go, God of war embrace us, let us destroy our foe" Adventurer's Log I have not fallen in battle this day, I could not save everyone again, how I am to lead? I know I have been chosen to his cause, I have aligned myself with many whom aid me in the deed. March 29th We speak with the local woman that rule over the city, their warriors reach far across this land. The men have left the city, those who stay are in debt to them. My companion Rietzen, the ever growing charismatic drow says we should make haste after them, to my delight his vision and mine once again align themselves as it has been shown to me. My blood burns with the fires of war, shall I ignite it in those who might have lost something dear to them? We came upon the men being ravaged by provoked beasts of the night, tearing at them and taking their souls from the battlefield. There are cackles in the wind from those who find joy in what has been taking place. Me and my companion ride into the battle to aid those who are worthy of our power. After the battle has ended, I am giving a gift to return to the city from which he protects. Do we all succumb to the same fate, I will not, I choose not to allow the fates to extinguish the flame that burns within, we will return to the city, but not alone, no, for the souls of men and flesh burn bright this night. Upon return to the city we are greeted with trickery, why would they go against one who aided them? I use all that I have to control the horde that I have returned home. I have prevented bloodshed and in so have gained what I sought out from this dire land of savagery. The drow grows tired of the nonsense of others we ride with, I wonder when he will break, when his fire will go out, and if it does, will it be by my blade or his own? " The Declaration of change" My companions feel the need to travel to save one of our group, he has made his choice, does his flame still burn? I will not worry myself with it at this time, I have faith that the gods will decide his fate and that of my companions. I travel to a mine to take from the ground that which will make weapons that will be used in our battles. Companions have returned, I see that felix has cheated death, some of the others don't look the same, I feel that magic was used in his restoration. His allegiance to war might have shifted but time will tell on the battlefield. ---- We are in danger, we enter a room that has what I would consider something not from this world, a magic beyond that of what I have seen. The little mage talks loudly from the ground as allies rush into the void, war will lead me in the right direction, we shall enter together. My irritation with the magics that now surround me have made me feel quite aggressive, the drow lays dead on the floor, he may not fall yet, his means although strange aid war I must save him. The ritual has not awoke the drow, I must find a new soldier if his flame has truly gone out. We have encountered a being that asks and speaks like a god. I will not listen to his words, they are that of trickery and deceit. A choice, he speaks of my people, my kind, if he could do anything to save his people or that of this world, why doe she not fight, all my allies have gone through another magical door. I give the trickster one last option and with that I go through his door of fate, we will see what his fate holds is the last thought that passes my mind as I enter. " Fire rains from the heavens" I have been taken to cell for transgressions that I have not done. I tire of this, felix has made a grave mistake and continues to play games with his fate, maybe he needs to hear my words again, believe in himself, who has poisoned his mind with nonsense, I can only think of two, would the drow really impose his will onto him, or was it the the bald human who runs into battle asking for his flame to end. After talking to the men of kilrathi I have been allowed to aid them in defense once again, their strategies of war are in need of much improvement, keeping great warriors at bay is a terrible strategy.